Pullers are defined as a device that creates a drawing, tugging or hauling force on an object. Traditional pullers or winches are limited on the length they can pull an object due to storing the line on a drum. Electric winch or pullers are heavy, limiting mobility. Traditional winches and pullers are limited by power requirements or limited to a single power method. Traditional winches and pullers have only one rate of pull with only one gear ratio or rate of pull. Traditional winch and pullers have limited mounting options either by mounting with a single hook or are permanently mounted to an object such as a vehicle or trailer.
Several pullers have been proposed such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,150,392—Skyba, or U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,713—Young, that have ingenious features, increasing usability and versatility of pullers. The above patents fall short of creating a puller that is portable, multispeed, accepts multiple power inputs, and easily accepts multiple diameters of working lines.